A Lot Of Explaining To Do
by udlerf
Summary: When Daniel finds out that Connie has been killing monsters with a kid named Steven after school, she has a lot of explaining to do. Steven X Connie (in later chapters), and an OC.
1. A VERY Strange Day

It all started on a warm April afternoon, and I was trying to sell- get this- _lightbulbs._ I knocked on a door, and they answered-

 _Whoa._ I started on the wrong foot. Both of them. My name is Daniel, i'm thirteen, and I like music. I'm pretty sure that's what everyone knows about me. I have a reputation for being, let's say... _being absolutely crazy at random times._ Anyway, the man at the door answers, and he says something.

"What do you want?" The man who looked like he had just woken up asked.

"Sir, would you like to buy some- WHOOOOOOOO!" Hey, I warned you.

"Excuse me, what?"

"I said, would you like to buy some-HUUUUUURRRR?"

"If you're sellin' me drugs, or you a realtor, GET OUTTA MY LIFE!" Screamed the now not-so-tired but now quite-so-grumpy man, right before he slammed the door on me. Rude. Well, I go to another neighborhood, when, suddenly, a giant squid-baby monster comes up to me and says in a gravelly and disturbing voice, "Die, foolish mortal."

"Yeah, thanks but no thanks." Another addition to being crazy is backtalk.

"Fool! You will die this instant!" The squid-baby monster would have lunged at me and killed me on intact, but _something,_ a giant pink sword, in fact, sliced through it.

"Yeah, Connie, that was awesome!" A voice eminated behind the now-disappearing monster. Damnit, I forgot to mention Connie. I'm just all over the place, aren't I? Well, me and Connie have been friends since since the fifth grade, and i'm never afraid to her that I have the power of Morgan Freeman, Goku, and Chuck Norris combined whenever she goes on some kind of rant about some shipping (you should've seen her when ranted that "anything except Soriel sucks." Her words, not mine.) Anyway, when that monster poofed, a blue gem fell to the ground. Behind the monster, I saw Connie, holding a big-ass pink rose-themed sword, and a small boy wearing jeans and a t-shirt with a star on it. Oh yeah, and three human-like things that are _way too complex to describe._ I knew Connie did some pretty crazy things while not in school, but I didn't know that she killed magical monsters for a living.

"Oh, hi," said the boy.

"Um, Daniel? I-i c-can explain." Connie nervously said.

"Oh, so you can explain that you kill monsters with these things for a living?" I yelled, my voice filled with a tsunami of sarcasm.

"We're not things!" Explained the thin, white thing.

This was a strange happening. "Oh no, Steven, we gotta go!" Connie said, obviously saying it to get away from me.

All I was thinking when the biggest, tallest thing grabbed everyone and flew into the sky far away, was:

 _Connie has a lot of explaining to do._

 **Hello, everyone! As you can see, this is going to have multiple chapters! Also, if you haven't, check out The Simpsons Go Banans!**


	2. A Welcoming Discovery

**Well, it's been a VERY long wait (about five months, to be exact) but i've finally found inspiration to continue this story. After thinking and re-reading the previous chapter, I have come to the conclusion that this story will NOT be in Daniel's point of view. It just didn't work, I thought. Also, thanks to xXPokeFictionXx (At least I think that's your name, so sorry if I got it wrong) for saying that I should wait it out, and it was worth it. After looking back, I also realized it seemed at tad cringe-worthy, i'll try to fix that. Also, the "crazy" attribute of him has been completely obliterated along a tsunami of other ideas. Anyways, on to the actual story!**

The next day, a very confused Daniel was called by his mother who was _also_ confused, but only because her son usually went downstairs all dressed by 6:40, but now it was almost seven. Daniel was still in his room, thinking about everything that had happened the day before. What were those things? One was short, and oddly purple colored, and had gray hair, and a white shirt. It also had a fittingly purple gem below its neckline. Another one was very tall and thin, with pale skin, peach colored hair, and a blue and pink dress. It also had an also fittingly white pearl on its forehead. The third seemed to be VERY tall and not as thin as the second thing. It wore awing shades, and its skin was a combination of the colors black and garnet, and the gems on its arms, he guessed, were also garnet. Its hair was in an square-like black afro. All three of them looked female.

"Daniel, honey, your pancakes are getting cold!" His mothered yelled. Daniel snapped back into reality and started getting dressed. He would ask Connie about it once he got to school.

Once he got to school, he went to find Connie immediately. Once he found her, he asked a question.

"Connie, what the actual HECK was that!?" Daniel exclaimed, practically screaming.

"It's none of your business! Why are you still hung up about it?" She fired back.

"Oh, well it is most likely because it was a peculiar sight that I was not regularly used to as of then, so excuse me if I was being overly impolite as to myself questioning your current activities and or whereabouts as of then."

"Huh. What was the point you were trying to make by saying it like that?" she asked.

"I'm not sure, maybe just to fill up space and words in this story." Daniel said, splitting the fourth wall in half.

"You know what, this conversation is over." she said, walking away.

Daniel glared at her, then walked in the opposite direction. Unfortunately, the bell ringed, signaling it was time for Math class, which was at the other end of the hall.

Later that night, after school, Daniel asked his mother if he could take a walk. She accepted it, as long he didn't talk to strangers. So he was walking around Beach City, when he went sit on a hill near a lighthouse. He looked under his feet, and he saw what seemed to be part of an old, abandoned beach house. Curiosity got the best of him as he ventured down the hill and went onto the beach, where he continued to walk until he saw the house. He then walked up the steps until he saw the inside through the windows.

Much to his surprise, he saw not only Connie and her friend, Steven, but the three things, too, all congregating in that beach house, but before when he thought it was abandoned, he saw it was actually refurnished to look modern. He decided to take a risk and knock on the door. Everyone in the beach house looked up in bewilderment, and the tallest one walked over to the door and said...

"Sorry, but you've got the wrong adress."

"Wait! Let him in, he goes to my school." Connie said.

"Alright." The tallest thing opened the door.

As soon as he walked through the door, Steven walked up to him.

"Hi, my name's Steven, what's yours?"

Daniel struck Steven as friendly. Steven then briefly told him all of the Gem's names (Garnet, the tall one, Pearl, the thin one, and Amethyst, the short one). All Daniel could think was:

 _Connie still has a lot of explaining to do._

 **Well, that's the end of chapter two! Follow and Favorite at your own risk! If you have any constructive criticism, then please review! Well, bye!**


End file.
